1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery using the same, and more particularly, to a high-power and high-capacity electrode assembly and a secondary battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrode assembly of a secondary battery may be formed into various types. Among various types of electrode assemblies, a jelly-roll type electrode assembly is formed by winding a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator interposed therebetween. In this instance, a positive electrode tab and a negative electrode tab are fused and bonded to non-coating portions of the positive and negative electrode plates, respectively.
In a case where a high-power and high-capacity battery is implemented using the jelly-roll type electrode assembly, the thickness of the electrode tab is increased. However, if the electrode tab meets or exceeds a certain thickness, it is difficult to fuse and bond the electrode tab to the non-coating portion of the electrode plate. Further, since dust and the like are produced in the fusing and bonding process, a thicker electrode tab may make it harder to implement a high-power and high-capacity battery.